How it should have gone down
by mysteriousmultishipper
Summary: Cas appears out of nowhere into Sam and Dean's motel room after somehow escaping purgatory and acting a little less than angelic, actually somewhat human behaviors. Dean has to help Cas figure out what happened to him and what to do from here on out, one thing Dean knows is that he's never letting Cas go ever again. rated M for possible smut in future chapters, Destiel, Sabriel R
1. Chapter 1

Dean couldn't believe his eyes and for a moment he just stared into the mirror rubbing his eyes stupidly to erase the image of cas standing behind him. "Hello Dean." Dean had heard those two words more times than he could count and he believed he would never hear them again, but there they were, there HE was. Castiel, Angel of the lord, Cas, His Cas was back and standing right in front of him and Dean couldn't believe it. He took shaky breath and said "Cas..." he reached out to touch the stubble on the face he wasn't sure was there and gasped when he could feel his skin same as it had been in _purgatory._

"Dean...I'm dirty" said the angel, his voice rough and course and sounded slightly different, something dean couldn't detect. "Yes you are but hey that's what purgatory does to you." Dean stood there for a moment still in a daze from seeing Cas that he had no control of his body as he gripped can into a desperate and tight hug. Cas dug his head into dean's shoulder and they stood there for a minute just marveling in the fact that they were still alive. Then suddenly a knock on the bathroom door brought them back to reality and dean pulled back unsure of his emotions at the moment. "Dean are you ok in there? You've been in there for a half an hour!" yelled Sam from the other side of the door. Cas opened the door and stood there as Sam took him in and watched sam's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Cas! what are you? well I mean...How are you alive?" Sam stuttered out still in shock over the sight in front of him. "I don't know, I woke up two days ago in the backseat of the impala, I haven't had enough power to fully materialize until now, mostly I've been resting my grace." said Cas almost apologetically. "Wait you've been following us around for two whole days!" Yelled Dean who was just thinking of the things he might've seen, like last night when he had sat in the impala crying and screaming out Cas's name into the dark, he shuddered at the thought of how alone he had felt.

Noticing Dean's expression Cas quickly changed the subject, "I'm dirty and I am going to go and wash my vessel." Sam smiled and asked quizzically "Do you need any help? I mean are you feeling weak or...Do you even know how to use a shower?" Cas replied nonchalantly "Oh I have observed how it is done before, interesting subjects, humans grooming, you really are very peculiar creations." Dean burst out laughing for the first time in a year and gave cas a mischievous glance "Whoa I didn't know our little Cas here likes to watch people in the shower, Kinky Cas, very kinky." Cas tilted his head and blinked "I'm sorry but I do not have any knots nor can I provide one." "Oh never mind Cas just go shower while I talk with Sammy for a bit." Dean looked over to Sam with a knowing glance. "Okay Dean." Dean swore he saw Cas wink as he went through the door into the bathroom but shook it off; this was cas, his nerdy little angel virgin.

Dean tried to push the image out of his mind, the image of Cas covered in soap rubbing it all over his body and letting the water pour down his head and over the rest of his angel perfection, but it kept coming back, pushing into his brain like a bullet. He is not supposed to think of cas like that! Cas is his friend; Cas raised him from perdition, fuck cas helped get him out of purgatory. Dean needed to clear his head so he grabbed his favorite gun, a Winchester of course, and started polishing her until she gleamed. "dean? are you okay?" Sam's voice finally reached his brothers ears and Dean realized how quiet he had been. "Yeah Sammy I'm fine, just...how did Cas drag his ass out of purgatory? how did he get through when he was surrounded by all of those leviathans, I saw him Sammy, he was done for." dean said with an obvious grimace on his face. "I don't know God maybe?" said Sam questioningly. "god? Sammy gods not helping us anymore remember." said dean exasperated by thought.

"Hello Dean." Cas's rough voice came out of nowhere and Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw him, Cas had on his Damn tan trench coat with his suit and blue tie, His deep and luminescent blue eyes found deans emeralds as they inspected one another. Sam feeling a bit awkward about the obvious eye-sex happening between his brother and his friend sought an escape, "hey there's still a job in town so I'm gonna head over to the library, catch you later." Dean watched Sam leave the room and mentally begged him to come back because he could not be in a room alone with Cas right now, He couldn't.

"Cas...Buddy I missed you." Dean let out with a sigh after about 10 minutes of pure awkward silence. "And I missed you Dean, I am sorry for leaving in purgatory." Cas said relived that Dean had spoken first and those words had come out of his mouth. "what do you mean Cas! I left you behind! Don't apologize for my mistakes!" Dean using all that pent up rage at himself for leaving cas behind and putting it into action, how he felt. "No Dean! I left you! In purgatory I stayed behind! You know that!" yelled cas desperately trying to make Dean understand. He wanted to make dean understand that it was never his fault! not everything was or had to be liked dean believed it was. "Cas doesn't try to make me feel better! I left you behind, I failed you like I fail everyone I care about, everyone I love..." dean said stuttering over the word love like it was the name of someone he hated, like it wasn't meant to be said.

"Dean you remember things much differently, I should have known this would happen, here let me show you what happened." cas said as he lowered his fingers to deans forehead in a swift movement, he was not taking no for an answer this time, he needed to show dean the truth.

Dean wanted to look away, to run and hide, he didn't want to come back here, and he knew what would happen. Or did he? he looked to where he knew Cas would be on the floor begging for help but instead saw him killing leviathans and running towards dean. Dean could not believe this was happening; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen! "Dean go! Go without me!" The fake cas shouted at dean. "GO and remember I-", the fake cas was cut off when he was brought back to reality suddenly and harshly. "You see dean I stayed behind, I needed to do penance for my sins, for what I did to your brother, to humanity, to heaven, to you." cas said the words as if they pained him, an emotion he had earned that dean hated, he didn't want cas to be upset or downright suicidal. he wanted his cas, his nerdy little angel virgin.

"Cas, we could've gotten out together, you could've done penance on earth, I could've taken you to godamn church or something, you didn't need to stay behind." dean said after long and painful silence filled with intense staring and unbelievable tension. "Dean I needed to pay for my sins, being with you only makes me happy, very happy, that's not penance." cas said factually, in a way that dean, unadvisedly loves.

"Really I make you happy? I'm not really a bundle of sunshine if you know what I'm saying." dean stated sarcastically. "Well your soul shines very brightly so in fact you may be a little ball of shining light that resembles the sun." Cas said with a blank almost bored face. "Cas you don't get my reference." dean said with a glance in cas's direction. "do me ever?" cas said quizzically, tilting his head in the cute way that reminded dean of a small bird.

"Why do you do that?" dean said stepping involuntarily closer to cas, just and arms reach away. "when you don't understand something why do you tilt your head, it's like a frekin bird." dean said with a smile. "Well dean, when I don't understand something I have observed that by tilting my head I show confusion, it has become an involuntary habit, is it a bad thing?" Cas said moving closer to dean without thinking putting them about 8 inches away from each other. "You know it's kind of adorable really." Dean said with a smile. "How is this involuntary habit appealing in any way?" cas said confused. "Because it just is assbutt" dean said hitting cas on the arm to man up the situation, he was feeling a little to chick-flickty at the moment. "Why do you do that dean, punch me in the arm? or when feelings or anything deep comes up you like to push it away. why?" asked cas quizzically?

"Because I'm not a girl Cas, I am a man and men don't talk about feelings." dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "well I don't think it is adorable, but it has allowed me to see when you are truly expressing your feelings." said cas clearly bugging dean to the point where dean was seriously considering punching him in the face. "that's great cas lets watch some TV until Sammy gets back." dean said plopping himself on the couch and patting the spot next to him indicating cas to sit down. "Can we watch Doctor Sexy dean? I like Doctor Sexy." Cas asked with that same matter of fact attitude he usually had.

"Sure Cas, whatever you want." Dean said with one of his rare smiles that made Cas melt. Cas sat down next to Dean and rested his head on Deans shoulder, his grace was still exhausted from purgatory, and his eyes fluttered shut. "So angels sleep." Dean muttered to himself as he worked his fingers through Cas's soft hair and let him rest on his shoulder which was definitely not making dean's heart beat faster or make him etremely happy, or was it?

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Sam could't help himself from saying something, there was his badass older brother curled up with and angel on the couch while a soap opera was on in the background. He could tell they hadn't kissed or anything yet, that wasn't deans 'I got some action' face but he did look happy, in fact he looked at peace and Sam was so happy for him, at least one of them could be happy, "_Amelia_." He really missed her and all those to perfect moments they shared together, he still found it insanely wierd how when things ended with her things began with Dean coming back, didn't have long from one emotional disaster to another. Seemed to be a pattern in his life, once he was getting used to Gabriel and thinking maybe he- Sam did not want to think about it. Gabriel was gone, nothing he could do, it just wasnt fair how dean's angel kept coming back but sam's... ok Sam had to admit Gabriel wasn't his but still same principle.

"Sammy?" Dean asked sleepily "is that you?". "Yeah Dean it's me, you have an angel on you." Sam said directing Dean's antention to the curled up angel on his chest. "Cas, Buddy..." Dean tried half-heartily to wake him up. "Eh let him sleep Dean, you need to sleep to, you two can be best cuddle buddies." Sam said with a smirk and a wink. "Shut up Bitch." But Dean didn't try to wake up or move Cas. "Goodnight Jerk." Dean went back to sleep hugging Cas close to his chest and that night he had no nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YOU GUYS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING SO LATE IN UPDATING! I really am sorry and intended to update much much more quickly but school and bills got in the way, we haven't had cable (WIFI) for months now and I am currently stealing a friends to update. As it is summer I will update more regularly and I'm thinking of turning my Johnlock fic into a series of Johnlock oneshots... hmmm tell me what you think! I love you all and i hope you like this update! Also please forgive me if theirs a few typos, I'm lookin' for a beta :P**

CHAPTER 2

_Love is the answer_

_At least for most of the questions of my heart_

_Like why we're here? 'nd where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy,_

_No, Sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_

Dean woke up to what he thought was Jack Johnson playing on his alarm clock radio, He recognized the song although he hadn't listened to it much considering he was much more into rock but the song was still good. The lyrics stood out to him and sitting there he finally looked down to his chest where he saw his angel curled up, arms around dean and legs intertwined, his hair was gleaming in the light coming from the motel window. He could see the dust particles dancing through the air as some moved close to Cas and he had the overwhelming urge to blow them away from his Cas, he then realized how stupid that was and cursed himself.

Dean could hear Sam's loud snores coming from a lump on the motel bed that he could only guess was Sam. He felt Cas start to stir on his chest and he watched as Cas slowly opened up his eyes and Dean let out a small inaudible gasp at the intense blue of Castiel's eyes. "Hello Dean," just those to words caused a torrent of emotion to well up in deans eyes. "G'd mornin' Cas, sleep well?", dean said as he shrugged of the emotions and feelings swarming his brain. "Yes Dean I slept very well, thank you," Cas said with a slight smile that lit up his face.

Suddenly a large groan issued from the large mass identified as Sam. Cas carefully lifted himself off of Dean much the the hunters dismay, even if he would never admit it. He immediately felt the loss of heat and missed the warm feeling of having Castiel on top of him and that protective feeling he hadn't felt for awhile, now that Sammy didn't need him as much anymore. After catching Castiel's eye for a brief moment dean strode to where his brother lay moaning on the mattress.

"Get up you overgrown baby, we have to get going soon," Dean said nudging Sam and pulling the blankets away from his brothers face. "Nuh-uh Dean let me sleep some more, I a a grown man..zzz," Sam said s he started to doze off again giving dean a mischievous idea. Dean gave Castiel a wink and fled to the motel bathroom leaving Cas alone and confused, Dean returned with a bucket of ice and an evil smirk on his face. Dean poured the ice all over Sam's face and upper body making Sam jump up in shock and yell a string of curses at his brother that made Cas feel rather uncomfortable. "DEAN WHAT THE FUCK! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GET YOU BACK! GOD DAMN IT DEAN DON'T WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!" Dean could not stop laughing, his eyes were watering and he bent over laughing deep and loud, he hadn't laughed like that since before the leviathans and Sam was secretly happy to see him like that.

"I suggest we find some nourishment as I can hear Dean's stomach rumbling and my own vessel seems to be craving food." Cas said as he calmed Dean down and got Sam to stop yelling, the mention of food always got to the Winchesters. "BACON! Cas that is the best idea you have ever had, there's a place down the road that had a Bacon special! let's go Sammy boy, The bacon calls!" Dean yelled as he was grabbing his coat and car keys heading out the door. "How about a healthy breakfast for once." grumbled Sam as he pulled on some pants and a shirt, and tugging on his boots before following Dean out the door. "Sam, I believe that your brother is far to engrossed in bacon to stop eating it, but perhaps they have eggs and 'Moose Food', that is what Dean says you enjoy," Cas said hoping to make Sam as happy as Dean was, Happy Winchesters were always better than sad ones in Castiel's experience.

"Thanks Cas but I don't actually eat moose food, that just what Dean calls salad." Sam said as he strode out the door with a confused castiel stepping through the door after him."Cas can ride shotgun Sammy, I think he deserves to sit up front for once." Dean said smiling in castiel's direction, a smile that made Castiel's stomach flip flop and the angel did not know exactly why. "Thank you Dean, I would enjoy the front seat for once." Cas said as he slid into the car passenger seat while Sam fit his gigantor body into the backseat of the impala.

Dean glanced over at Cas for a second, just smiling one of his rare smiles because Cas was THERE with them, and not in purgatory dying. Of course he wanted to know why Cas was back but he could deal with it later, for now HIS angel was back and dean liked it that away. He made sure cas had his seat belt on right almost adjusted it himself but stopping himself when he noticed Sam give him a knowing smirk or what Dean calls Bitchface #342. "Dean I am an angel, I wont die from a car crash," Cas said smartly making Sam laugh hysterically and Dean's face turned bright red as he peeled out of the driveway and onto the street.  
Cas spent most of the ride staring out the window marveling at his fathers creations and the things they had done, who knew such a small thing could grow to do all of this. Dean turned on AC/DC and bobbed his head to the music happy to know that Team Free Will was back on the road again. Sam just sat there contemplating his brothers behavior and scheming, coming up with plans Gabriel would've been proud of, speaking of Sam really missed him, he had tried to forget but the stupid trickster angel thing was engraved into the forefront of his mind.

Dean suddenly swerved into the diners parking lot and parked right in front, pulling a move that could only be seen in the movie The Fast And The Furious. "God damn it Dean your going to get us killed someday!" Sam yelled throwing his hands in the air while exiting the car. "Do not blaspheme Sam, but yes Dean you should not be so reckless," Cas stated as he also jumped out of the car. "You two I swear, Were fine, no one died, no harm done," Dean held his hands up in defense then opened the door to the diner holding the door open for Sam and Cas to enter.  
Sam slid into a booth, his giganticness making Dean and Cas share a booth, not that Dean minded but he was leg to leg with an angel of the lord. "Mind scooting over a bit Cas?" dean asked trying to make room for his arms. "Sorry Dean, not much," Castiel scooted a centimeter over and sighed in annoyance. "So not to interrupt you two or anything I do want to ask the burning questions here, how are you back and why?" Sam asked slowly realizing that Dean was probably avoiding the topic.

Dean sighed and hunched forward, having avoided this question since Cas came back, all he needed to know was that Cas didn't know anything and he was back. No big plans, no God complex, no second apocalypse just Cas. But things never ran smoothly for the Winchesters and Dean knew he had to face this eventually. "Sam I honestly don't know, all I remember is Dean going through the portal and then showing up almost powerless in the Impala. I don't know why but I would like to find out." Dean sighed at least it wasn't a deal or something else just as sinister as far as they knew. "Okay then we'll figure that out after we eat!" Dean grinned as a pretty blond, curvaceous, blue eyed waitress came to take their order. Her badge read 'Faith' and Dean got a very erotic image of what exactly he wanted to worship. He liked the idea of blue eyes and dark hair..yeah. hmmm..WAIT...Faith didn't have dark hair, but Cas did. Shaking of that OBVIOUSLY UNWELCOME thought he smiled at the waitress, looked her up and down, and gave her a nice Winchester wink.  
"What can I get you handsome?" she said blushing at Dean's feigned interest. "Well I would love a side of you sweetheart but I'll just have the bacon extravaganza thing with some strong coffee," He said eyes never leaving hers. He did feel Castiel fidgit a bit and huff something under his breathe that made sam chuckle but he wasn't sure what the angel had said. "we'll see about that later sugar," she said purring at Dean.  
Cas automatically stiffened and balled his hands into fists. He liked most human emotions but he did not like sharing Dean which was causing some rather unpleasant anger. "And what can I get for you little buddy?" the woman dared to call Castiel little, he was about to just get up off the table and smite her but held in his anger. "I would like the same, but water instead of coffee," Cas clipped in reply. Dean noticed his behavior and couldn't help but smile at the angels obvious anger. "I'll just have a ceaser salad thanks," Sam said barley containing his laughter. "Coming right up," faith left with a wink in dean's direction, earning a deathly glare from Cas.

"Who put a stick up your ass Cas?" Dean laughed nudging Cas with his shoulder. "No one has put a stick up my ass," Cas replied sounding annoyed. "yet" Sam mumbled so only Dean could hear. Dean shot Sam a glare and kicked him under the table. "She has no interest in you only her need to feed her self esteem is driving her to attempt spending the night fornicating with you, she has as you would call them 'Daddy Issues' and wishes for a man to call her beautiful and dreams for a man to stay the morning after, also she has a bad drug habit and when going to confess to her priest fornicated with him instead," Cas finished his analysis of Faith with a nod and and turned to stare out the window. Sam looked smug and shrugged before commenting with a mischievous look on his face and Dean knew he was planning something. "Well sounds like a perfect one night stand right Dean?" Dean blinked and replied automatically "Yeah perfect," before thinking and adding hastily "but she sounds kinda messed up and I don't wanna use her like that." Sam put on his innocent face and asked quizzically "You've never cared before Dean, so whats stopping you now?" Dean looked down at his hands and replied "Nothing."

The awkward silence following was tense to say the least, Faith came back and gave them their food winking yet again at Dean. She had written her phone number on his napkin and Cas stared at the napkin as if he could burn it with his eyes, he wondered if he could. Dean quickly crumbled up the napkin and resumed eating while Sam smirked from the other side of the table. Cas smiled after the napkin had been crumbled and started to eat his food as well instead of staring off into nowhere. "I like this Bacon Dean, Bacon is very good," Cas smiled up at Dean clearly over his bad mood. "Great Cas! but you got a little something here," Dean said as he grabbed the crumpled up napkin and wiped some bacon grease from the corner of his mouth. "All good now," Dean smiled at the angel who had smiled shyly at Dean before returning his eyes to his plate. Cas loved the feel of Deans hand on his face and how his green eyes lit up with warmth and affection. Sam sat there beaming, pleased with how things were turning out and wondering how he could use this and finally get those two together.

After asking for the bill a new server came up, one with shaggy brown hair and a familiar mustache, "Any desert for the happy couple and their moose?" Sam gasped, "Gabriel?"


End file.
